Portable information devices, such as laptop personal computers (laptop PCs) and tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), typically have relatively small displays. Thus, an external projector is commonly used for presentation in conjunction with a portable information device. But since external projectors have poor portability, they are used only in limited places and conditions.
As one solution, a projector can be mounted on the rear surface of a laptop PC. For example, a projector can be integrally mounted on the laptop PC. But with this configuration, the projection direction of a video image or an image from a projector lens of the projector is limited to one direction. Thus, to move the projection direction vertically, for example, or to focus on a screen, the laptop PC itself needs to be moved, which requires time and effort.
A projector can also be removably attached to the laptop PC. The projector is attached, in place of a display, to a portion of the body of the laptop PC from which the display is detached. The problem is that, when using the projector, a user cannot watch the display of the laptop PC, which is relatively inconvenient for the user. In addition, the laptop PC equipped with the display cannot be carried together with the projector.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved configuration for a portable information device and a projector.